


"How many languages can you speak?"

by harnessthelight



Category: Arrow - Fandom, olicity - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 22:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2324939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harnessthelight/pseuds/harnessthelight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Anon asked: "How many languages can you speak?"</p>
    </blockquote>





	"How many languages can you speak?"

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked: "How many languages can you speak?"

"How many languages can you speak?" Felicity asked Nyssa. Oliver had pulled Sara aside, leaving her with the heir to the demon.

"How many fingers do you have?" Nyssa replied, playing along.

"Oh, ten-many. I-I mean that many. Wow," She blinked, pushing her glasses up her nose. "I can speak like two: English and tech. I tried learning sign language in high school once, but I kept confusing tree with turtle so it didn’t really work out for me. And then I was forced to transfer to Spanish, but I didn’t have the right accent for it so- Oh, okay." Felicity watched as Nyssa made her way to Sara. 

"The blonde with glasses. She speaks very quickly but I am confused by what she says. She both makes sense, yet her words are not relevant to what is happening right now," She said to Sara.

"That’s Felicity for you," Sara smiled, looking behind her to the other blonde.

"You know, that was actually kind of rude, Nyssa," Felicity said, approaching them. She pressed her lips together when Nyssa’s eyebrows rose and the seven ninjas flanking her took another step forward.

"That’s enough, Nyssa. She didn’t mean that," Oliver said, casually placing his hand on the table beside his bow. 

"Well I kind of did-" Felicity muttered.

"Felicity," He said sternly. "Don’t you have arrows to look for?"

"Yeah. Yep. Leaving," She said, rushing off towards Roy.

"What is this ‘tech’ language your Felicity speaks of, Oliver?" Nyssa asked, signaling for her ninjas to back down. "Where does one learn such a language?"

"I-I’ll ask Felicity later," Oliver promised, sharing a look with Sara.


End file.
